Conversation Hearts
by Linali-chan
Summary: VALENTINE"S FANFIC! SasuSaku


Conversation Hearts

Note/Disclaimer:DON"T OWN NARUTO! =[ well, I'm not really sure what this is going to BE about, but its going to be SasuSaku I think.

Summary: What happens when Sakura and Sasuke get left together, alone, with candy hearts that just happen; to have writing on them??

Of course they eat them. DUH!

Happy Valentine's Day, belated…..'Cause I'm lazy. Sorry!

Its February the 14th again. SIGH.

"Sakura-chan! Come over here, I've got something special for you!" Naruto yelled as he ran across the bridge to catch up with Sakura. Sakura turned at the sound of her name, and slowed down.

"What, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Here." Naruto huffed as he bent down to catch his breath and plopped something into Sakura's hands.

"Hmm……? What's this?" Sakura replied as she raised one eye brow cockily.

"It's a Valentine's Day present, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied as she leaned against the wooden beam.

"What for?" Sakura answered as she shook the little box and tried to figure out its contents.

"Everyone gives presents to people on Valentine's Day! Now, don't open it until, oh, around noon-ish; and in the forest too!"

"Why Naruto? What's so special about-?"

"I've got to go now, Sakura-chan! Just remember, don't open it until noon! We've got a surprise for you in the forest!" Naruto replied as he suddenly disappeared.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Sakura shouted after him, but her hyper blonde team mate was already out of sight.

"Oh well, I guess I might as well wait." Sakura said to herself as she tossed the package lazily up into the air and then caught it.

"Oh, Naruto! Geez you're so bad. How could you have let 'we' slip up??" Ino blathered as she hit him squarely in the head.

"Oh owe, Ino! That hurt!" Naruto replied as he rubbed his sore temple. "You know we're going all this for Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah, t-that's true, Ino-chan." Hinata mumbled as she pointed her fingers and gave Naruto an ice-pack.

"How troublesome….." Shikamaru said as he sighed and gazed up at the clouds.

"Shut up, Shiki!" Ino scowled as she thunked him on the head too.

"Okay guys, chill-out already! We've got to get this plan to _work_!" Tenten rationalized as everyone finally seemed to realize the reason they were doing this.

"Does…….Sasuke _actually_ sort of have some somewhat vague feelings for _Sakura_?" Neji pondered as he used an array of adjectives to get his message across.

"I think so." Naruto replied as he thanked Hinata for the ice-pack.

"You _think_?" Ino retorted as he sighed and gripped her forehead. "I knew that this wasn't going to work."

"Hey, he's been asking me about Sakura a lot lately! That has _got_ to count for something."

"Okay, that's counts. Now, the big question. How are you going to get Sasuke to come?" Tenten asked as she sharpened one of her kunais.

"Oh…..uhmm that…….." Naruto stumbled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"Ahahahaha….nope."

"Oh My God! Geez, Naruto you idiot!" Ino practically screamed as she threw herself at Naruto.

"Chill people! You can kill him after this." Tenten reasoned as she looked around, god, people were giving them weird looks.

"What are you screaming about?"

"Oh, just how Naruto is a complete idiot! I mean this guy-" Ino whipped her head around and her eyes widened, "……..Sasuke."

"SASUKE!" Naruto greeted as he jumped up and grabbed Sasuke by the arm and lead him away from the group.

"Hey, what are you doing, dobe? Let go of my arm!" Sasuke spat as he wiggled free of Naruto's grasp.

"You have to go and uh…..help us find Sakura!" Naruto managed as he waved his arms around in all directions like the maniac he was.

"What……?"

"Sakura's gone missing! No, she's been kidnapped! Abducted!"

"…….missing?"

"Uh, yeah! We're organizing a……search and rescue! Help Sasuke!" Naruto added on as he pretended to plead and beg.

"Okay……well……uh……..sure." Sasuke replied slowly, what the hell is wrong with Naruto today?

"Okay, awesome! That's great, you can start now. Why, don't you go and try the …forest? Meet you back at the bridge at……like 4pm? Okay, sounds great. Bye, good luck!" Naruto listed as he quickly ran off back to the group.

"…….okay then." Sasuke said to no one in particular, and walked towards the forest. Could this day get any weirder?

Of course it can.

Naruto ran back to the group out of breath, and panting.

"So, how'd it go?" Neji asked calmly as he stood up from his sitting position of Zen.

"Uhm……well I told him that Sakura went missing, and that we were organizing a search party; so I told him to go and look in the forest for Sakura……and well……I left him…." Naruto retold as he scratched the back of his head again.

"Well……hopefully he decided to fall for you stupid story, and look for Sakura!" Ino yelled as she couldn't believe how dumb Naruto was.

"Whatever, we have a chance."

"A chance. I'll check, be back soon." Tenten answered as she leapt off.

"The forest……where would Sakura be in a forest….?"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned as she walked around a large piece of wood.

"Sakura!?" Sasuke replied as he stared at her for a while.

"Eh? Yeah, it's me."

"Um……Naruto told me to go look for you."

"Interesting. Naruto gave me these." Sakura answered as she held up the box and pointed at it with her free hand.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked lazily, as he sat down on a nearby rock.

"I don't know……Naruto told me not to open it until it was around noon and that someone would meet me here……." Sakura trailed off. She'd been set up. Great. Was she a moron or what?

"Oh……." Sasuke replied; he knew what this was about now. Stupid Naruto and his, silly ideas.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. I'll just leave." Sakura said after a long silence of understanding. Sakura stood up and slowly made her way around the rocks and wood.

"No, just stay. We might as well find out what's in the box." Sasuke answered as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and gently forced her down onto a rock.

"Okay……" Sakura blushed slightly as she undid the bow on the red and gold coloured box.

"Maybe it's chocolate?" Sakura questioned childishly as she opened the box. Sasuke peered into the box, their foreheads touching only slightly. Sakura blushed at least a shade darker.

"Hmm…….it doesn't look like chocolate." Sasuke announced as he peered closer, now their foreheads bumped, but Sasuke didn't move. Sakura reddened another shade darker and looked down into the box to keep from Sasuke's gaze.

Sakura pulled out the contents of the box; it was in a small zip lock bag.

"They're………CONVERSATION HEARTS!" Sakura announced as she held the bag up in triumph. Sasuke laughed, Sakura looked at her silly pose and quickly brought her arm back down to her side.

"Sorry." She mumbled aimlessly

"It's okay."

"So……you want one?" Sakura asked as she opened the zip lock bag and fished one heart out.

"Sure." Sasuke replied as he reached into the bag as well. They're hands brushed beside one another's, stupid Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura thought.

Sakura pulled her hand out first and looked at her heart. It read "Its love" Sakura madly blushed, a deep pinkish red. Sasuke quirked a brow and tried to peer over her shoulder to see what made her so red. Sakura turned away slightly.

"What did you get?" Sakura breathed as she quickly ate her heart.

"Oh, uhm…….I got 'Kiss Kiss' " Sasuke read as he slightly blushed at the words, and popped it into his mouth.

"Naruto must have picked these out." Sasuke added looked through the bag.

"Yeah, probably." Sakura agreed as she placed the bag onto a large rock beside them.

"What did yours taste like, Sakura?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Hmm? It tasted like strawberry." Sakura replied as she looked at Sasuke, what was he up to?

"Do you want to know what mine tasted like?" Sasuke questioned as he leaned closer to Sakura.

"I….ugh…….um...." Sakura stuttered

"I'll take that as a yes then." Sasuke replied as he leaned over and kissed Sakura gently on the lips. Sakura's eyes widened before she sweetly closed them.

"Orange?" Sakura acknowledged as she and Sasuke parted for air.

Sasuke nodded. "Not quite"

Sakura eyed the candy hearts. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"You want to try again?"

"Yeah……."

"Happy Valentine's Day; Sakura and Sasuke!"

THE END!

HAPPY VALENTINE"S DAY!

Author's end note: wow, this was a ONE SHOT! I think it was really cute and fluffy! XD well please review! I LOVE reviews! 3

Thanks for reading. And HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE"S DAY!!

Linali-chan

FEB. 15th/09


End file.
